


And A Happy Hanukkah

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Family Dinners, M/M, jewish john is my fave, this is exactly what you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John took a sip of his drink (a truly traditional one, a tall glass of blue Kool-Aid) and picked at his food for a moment before he said, “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> its fuckin november.

There are some things you can’t come back from.

  
This was one of them.

  
You didn’t really know what it was. Hanukkah Eve? Was that a thing? Fuck if you knew. The catch is, you were at John’s, with all his extended family. Jane and her girlfriend, Roxy, who was your half-sister, his cousins Jade and Jake, and his grandparents, and you were smack-dab in the middle of a dinner with a Jewish family in the middle of a Washington winter, which was hell on a Texan. It was nice, but John’s family (mostly his somewhat homophobic grandparents) scared you a little, and you and Roxy kept casting each other urgent looks as the meal progressed.

  
You were eating brisket and latkes and whatever the fuck that other Jewish shit was. There was also a cake, center of the table, iced with festive colors. You felt a pie would be more appropriate, but you weren’t gonna say anything. Jake had kept the dinner rampant with conversation in the times when it lagged, and the table was constantly lively. Nothing like your own Christmas dinners had been, full of screaming parents and throwing drinks and order-in food when your family inevitably fucked up all the food. Then there was Dirk’s awkward coming out one year, then Rose’s awkward coming out the next, then Roxy’s awkward coming out after that, and you would rather fuck yourself with an ax than awkwardly come out over Christmas dinner. Your Bro would probably straight up kebab himself on his katana if he heard ‘I’m gay’ from another one of his kids.

  
Jake had just excused himself to go to the restroom, so the table was relatively quiet in the lack of his presence. There was the clinking of forks against plates and the bumping of ice as people took sips of their drinks, but there was hardly conversation. Jade tried to initiate a little, but it seemed like most everyone was waiting for Jake to return so they could continue their conversation where it’d left off- something about politics and shitty movies somehow simultaneously.

  
John took a sip of his drink, a truly traditional one, a tall glass of blue Kool-Aid, and picked at his food for a moment before he said, “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”

  
Most eyes went up to John because of the silence that had fallen upon the table. His voice was the only one to break the silence, so everyone looked at him, and thus, everyone at that fucking table saw your hand shoot out and grab that salt as his father reached to do the same. You placed the salt next to his plate and continued eating, hardly realizing what you’d done for a good few seconds.

  
Even your atheist ass prayed eyes wouldn’t be on you when you looked up. Surprise, they were, and John looked redder than Roxy’s wine, which she took a sip of to hide her laugh. Jane looked just about as scandalized as John’s grandparents, and Jade was biting her lip to suppress her giggles. You didn’t want to look at Mr. Egbert, who you’d been calling Dad for the past year of your relationship with John, especially not when he said, “...Well, I’m going to have to say I’m a little shocked here.”

  
And you said the worst thing you possibly could.

  
“Hi, I’m a little shocked here. I’m daddy.”

  
You had a feeling you probably wouldn’t be calling Mr. Egbert ‘Dad’ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my personal blog.](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)   
>  [here's my writing blog.](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
